To Hell We Ride
by CapnJacksBonnieLass
Summary: Date bad girls, marry good girls. That's a rule, right? But what about bad boys? What if the baddest of them all hooks up with the baddest girl of all? Is it possible to change from how you've been your whole life for just one person in just a month? SBOC


* * *

**To Hell We Ride**

by

CapnJacksBonnieLass

* * *

**A/N:** Here I am, starting another fanfic. I need to clean out my fanfics. I know that I'm not going to finish a lot of them...For all of you reading any of my fanfics by any of my pen names (Sugarcult Babe, Padfootz-luvr, ImSiriuslyInLUV...I have a couple more, I can't remember them all...check out my profile.), if you see any of them diappear, it's for a simple reason: I am cleaning out ym stock. For those I don't think are very good or I won't finish, I'm getting rid of them. So, here's my new story, I hope I finish it! I'll work hard, you guys!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Like I'd be on fanfiction sites if I owned Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, etc. mentioned in my stories. However, if you do happen to own Draco Mouthtoy, I mean Malfoy, or Sirius Black, feel free to mail them to me at:

Domin A. Trix

1313 Whips and Chains Blvd.

Hottenseksy, CA

90210

* * *

**Summary:** Date bad girls, marry good girls. That's a rule, right? But what about bad boys? What if the baddest of them all hooks up with the baddest girl of all? Is it possible to change from how you've been your whole life for just one person in just a month? A dare turns into something that cannot be controlled. SBOC, MWPP era.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**"My classmates would copulate with anything that moved, but I never saw any reason to limit myself."-Emo Philips**

* * *

Laci Ferguson did not like Lily Evans, and nor did Lily Evans like Laci Ferguson.

Professor De La Troute, however, did not give a shit whether or not they gave a blinding fuck about each other, as long as they finished their muggle studies project.

Laci and Lily were nearly complete opposites: Laci was the Slytherin Slut, as she was known as, with straight blonde hair to her shoulder blades and golden tanned skin. She was, undoubtably, beautiful, though she wore so much makeup that no one could tell whether or not it was a natural beauty. With makeup on she had perpetually red, glossy full lips, high cheekbones, impossibly long and curly eyelashes, and black lined around her green eyes. She was tall and thin, but had lingerie-model breasts and an ass to die for. And nearly every guy in Hogwarts had seen it.

Lily, on the other hand, was much shorter, had thick, wavy scarlet hair, and creamy white skin. She was intelligent and witty, but as chaste as Virgin Mary. Her emerald eyes were sparkly and bright, unlike Laci's own mischievous ones with the devilish glint in them. Also unlike Laci, Lily hardly wore any makeup, except for lip gloss and the occasional mascara. Lily's curves were dangerous; she had an obvious Marilyn Monroe-esque hourglass figure, not at all petite except for in height.

No one would have guessed that, years before Hogwarts, the pair had been best friends, when Laci's hair was still chestnut and Lily curves were still baby fat.

Laci's father was a pureblood wizard, her mother was half and half. Both were magical, and good friends with the Evans family, all of whom were muggles. At least, it was thought they were muggles, until Lily had gotten her letter to Hogwarts. The two girls had been excited to go together.

However, their excitement was short-lived, when the youngest Evans was sorted into Gryffindor and Laci was put into the rival house, Slytherins. None of the students at Hogwarts but Lily knew that Laci was not a pureblood, as it was well kept under wraps by the Fergusons. Although they weren't pureblood-obsessed, like the Blacks or the Malfoys, the Fergusons took pride in their wealth and their status in the wizarding world, and took care keeping their privacy. Their closets were full of skeletons, but they were locked away and hidden from the world, hopefully never to be exposed to the harsh judgement of the Magical World.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Hey, you wanna, you know, get together later?" she asked, putting a hand onRemus' arm. She knew there was no way any guy could refuse. 

"Well, uh...er..." he stammered, obviously unsure of what to say.

"Please? I promise we'll have lots of fun..." she persuaded, biting her bottom lip irresistibly. Everyone there knew that by "fun" she didn't mean playing exploding snap and wizard's chess.


End file.
